This application is a single-year request of support for an international symposium, "Mechanisms of Movement and Sensation Using Transcranial Magnetic Stimulation" (TMS) as part of the XVth biennial Congress of the International Society of Electrophysiology and Kinesiology (ISEK), Boston, June 18-21, 2004. The rationale for the symposium is that in this era of specialization, research subdisciplines on the one hand and basic researchers and therapists on the other, tend to separate. This symposium is an effort to minimize this separation. The symposium's aim is to generate a novel synthesis of basic science and clinical mechanisms of motor cortex plasticity and thus facilitate the design of rehabilitation programs. Pascual-Leone, co-chair, (US), will provide a historical perspective on TMS and rTMS. Valero Cabre (US) will discuss the effects of TMS and rTMS on the basic electrophysiological and metabolic properties of cortical neurons with reference to Parkinson's disease. Hortobagyi (US) will discuss the contralateral organization of the human nervous system. Taylor (Australia) will address the mechanisms of central fatigue in polio and chronic fatigue syndrome. Sawaki (US) will present on training dependent plasticity of the motor cortex as evidence for short-term motor memory, specifically in stroke. Rothwell (UK) will address the effect of afferent input on motor cortex organization and plasticity in healthy subjects and in patients with dystonia and hand cramps. Manto (Belgium) as co-chair will moderate the discussions. The symposium will provide maximal interaction between speakers and attendees as it will take place in a plenary session format as the only ongoing session. Through student discounts, it will provide an economical opportunity for biomedical trainees to attend. The presentations will be published in IEEE Engineering in Medicine and Biology, making a substantial impact on the field by attracting the interest of neurologists, clinical neurophysiologists, basic and clinical movement and sensation neuroscientists, physical therapists, biomechanists, biomedical engineering researchers, roboticists, educators and students from the US and abroad.